In Control
by surgery-whore
Summary: Starts from season 2, episode 5 'the Serena also rises.' Summary: When things get bad, there's one thing that B turns to. B no longer queen and now S is holding the title of queen. What else is there for B to do, turn back to her old ways? And who will come to her rescue when things get bad? Chuck Bass perhaps? Contains Blair's ED.
1. Chapter 1

Starts from season 2, episode 5 'the Serena also rises.'

Summary: When things get bad, there's one thing that B turns to. B no longer queen and now S is holding the title of queen. What else is there for B to do, turn back to her old ways? And who will come to her rescue when things get bad? Chuck Bass perhaps? Contains Blair's ED.

She was queen. She would always be queen. She was just going through a rough patch, Serena could have her title for a while, and it would give Blair sometime to relax, gather her thoughts and become perfect again, Queen material and the first order of business would be to become in control of the situation. She became too comfortable but she will fix that.

She would be perfect again.

She would die in order to be perfect.

What she would do is not something she would utter a word about.

It was not for the light hearted.

But she was Blair Wardof, and she did not give up ever.

She got revenge.

And the first on her list was not a certain blonde, the blonde may be the problem but she would have to get revenge on herself first.

She would fix this first.

She loved to plan, and this was her to do list was simple:

Lose twenty pound.

Have a makeover.

Destroy her former best friend.

Regain her crown.

Become 'B' again.

To start this off all she had to do was place a folded towel on the floor

Sink to her knees

Rest her forearms on the seat

Two fingers

And control the situation

It was as simple as that.

It was something she could do.

It's something she can control.

She was in control.

_All hail queen S... _

_She was the star of the show at our former Queens Mothers show_

_She's our Marilyn_

_Move over Audrey_

_It's all about the blondes this season_

_Brunette is so last season. _

_You know you love me, xoxo._

_Gossip girl. _

"It's a phrase, I am queen, Audrey is queen, and this will all go away" she chanted to herself while looking in the mirror.

"I'm Sabrina, they could not get passed her father's profession but she stole the show, she was Holly Golightly amazing and so am I."

The shower was turned on.

Next to be turned on the tap.

Towel folded on the floor.

Sink to her knees.

Forearms placed on the seat.

Two fingers used.

And control the situation.

It was as simple as that.

It was something she could do.

It's something she can control.

She was in control.

She was Sabrina.

And in the end Sabrina won.

What to wear?

To be Sabrina? Maybe Holly? Or does she go Audrey for the win?

Or does she do something different.

Does she do a _Marilyn? _

Control the situation and concur.

Nimble fingers touching fabrics hanging up in the closets.

Silk and satin.

Cotton and nylon.

"_Show them all you're not predictable"_

"_Show them you can be Marilyn"_

"_Show them you're in control" _

"_Control the situation and concur" _

"_Then show them Audrey is in control" _

"_Show them sticks and bones are better than soft and curves"_

"_Cheekbones are better than assets"_

"_Concaved stomach's better than healthy bodies" _

Who was she kidding, she would never be Marilyn, and she was Audrey through and through.

"_That's why you're not queen"_

"Shut up" Blair exclaimed. Her trusted and beloved maid ran in to the room

"Miss Blair what is wrong"

Blair frowned, she was in control and she would not listen to her, what did she know?

"Dorota fetch me my French pearls now"

She was in control.

Crisp white blouse buttoned to the top. _Silk. _

Pearls hanging around the collar. _French. _

Black pencil skirt. _Leather. _

Red five inch peep toes platforms. _Tom fords. _

Hair- big curls parted in the centre placed at the side.

Red hair band. _Satin. _

She listen to her, she always did.

But she kept Audrey as well.

She always did.

"_Fifteen more pounds and you'll be almost as good as S." _

"Dorota call the car I'm ready."

She could do this, stepping at off a car was easy right? But why did it feel so hard?

Was it because Serena was there with the minions?

Or a certain Chuck bass was there?

"_Forget about them; show them you're too good for them"_

"_You need to go to the toilet"_

"_You had breakfast late"_

"_Be in control" _

"_Audrey would be"_

And that was all she needed to hear to gather her confidence and smile. It was fake but it would work. It always worked.

Cream Marc Jacobs's bag placed in the floor of the bathroom stall. _From the latest line, of course. _

Bag open.

Towel out.

Towel folded on the floor.

Sink to her knees.

Toilets paper placed on the seat.

Forearms placed on the seat.

Two fingers used.

And control the situation.

It was as simple as that.

It was something she could do.

It's something she can control.

She was in control.

.

.

.

And repeat the sequence.

.

.

.

And repeat.

.

.

.

Late bell going off.

.

.

.

And repeat one more time.

"Your late for class, never thought I'd see the day Wardof, skipping are we?"

"What do you want bass?" Just what she needed, Chuck bass to ruin her morning.

"What were you doing in there Wardof?"

"It's the girl's bathroom; I was using the girl's bathroom obviously"

Checking his watch Chuck smirked "for fifteen minutes, you were using the bathroom for bathroom activities?"

"Exactly"

"Somehow I find them very hard to believe."

"_Don't say anything else, your give yourself away, B." _

"I- I um, what do you thing I was doing in there Chuck?"

"Well I think you were doing something you're not suppose to"

"I'm bored of thing conversation chuck and I'm late for class, so if you excuse me"

Grabbing a hold of Blair's wrist "what you're doing is wrong Blair, your perfect as you are, stop it"

"You know nothing Chuck, nothing, so leave me be."

"_You never listen do you?"_

"I'm in control M"

Blair walked away leaving Chuck stood there confused, who in the world is M?


	2. Chapter 2

** *slight skip in time in this chapter, (this will not happen again) takes place about two months after the first chapter. This was needed to show how ill Blair has become.**

_Good morning upper east siders_

_The news this morning is that Chuck bass is having a party _

_In victrola and a certain fallen queen was not invited? _

_And I thought Victrola was their place so it truly seems _

_B is a nobody. Lonely boy no more, seems B has taken over_

_The title of lonely girl. _

_You know you love me _

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl _

This could not be right.

She had done all the steps in her plan.

She should be queen again by now but Serena still had her hands firmly on that title and was ruining all B's hard work. From the side lines Blair had noticed that the minions had started to do as they please and if B was still the queen it would not stand.

The first order of business when she gets her throne back is to set an example, preferably using Serena as her mouse but before that she had to get invited to this party and stat.

"Calm thoughts, Calm thoughts" Blair chanted over and over again, softly.

"Miss Blair Breakfast?" Dorota asked holding a tray full of fruit and placing it in front of Blair at the large table. Dorota had notice the changes in Blair.

The yo -yo appetite.

The dark circles under her eyes.

The yellow undertones to her finger nails that she hid with nail varnish.

The shrunken and swallow face, cheek bones standing out.

The collarbones calling for attention.

The waist getting smaller by the day.

The energy fading from her.

Spending hours in the bathroom.

She knew what was happening but she didn't have Miss Serena to confine to and Miss Eleanor was never home. She didn't know what to do and at the end of the day it wasn't her place however she loved the girl, she was like her daughter.

"Miss Blair a trip to the doctor's tomorrow maybe?" Dorota asked, already shrinking back in fear and the answer, which will more than likely be shouted out her.

"The doctor's? I have more important things to do Dorota" Blair Shrieked "I need to get my kingdom back, I need to regain my throne and destroy that Back stabber that shall not be named"

"Miss Serena."

"Do not say her name; her name does not utter your mouth unless a name which rhythm with witch follows after it" Blair sighed, dropping the fork on the plate "Take it away Dorota, I seem to have lost my appetite."

Towel folded on the floor.

Sink to her knees.

Forearms placed on the seat.

Two fingers used.

And control the situation.

It was as simple as that.

It was something she could do.

It's something she can control.

She was in control.

She would be queen again.

She would always be queen.

It was getting harder to be in control; Harder to purge and harder to hide. She had lost the twenty pounds needed to be in control but she still didn't feel Skinner enough.

Would she ever?

Nude hold ups. _Nylon _

Crisp white blouse buttoned to the top. _Silk. _

Black bow around collar. Silk _Ribbon. _

Black pencil skirt with a slit down both sides to lower thigh. _Wool._

Black and gold leather belt._ Moschino._

Nude five inch court platforms. _Jimmy choo._

Hair- crown of braids.

Black hair band/scarf. _ Silk. _

Today was different. Sure she still wore her normal La perla hold ups and garter belt in nude, still had a white blouse in the best silk money could buy but she paired them with brands and items she would of never wore before.

A chunky Moschino belt? She only wore skinny belts to highlight her slim waist.

Skirts with slits? That's was more S then B.

Silk head scarf? Of course not.

But these changes to Blair's normal school attire made her feel more confident.

The belt highlighted her newly slimmed waist, making her look slimmer yet curvier then she was.

The way you could see the straps to her La perla garter belt when she took long strides made her feel sexy.

She liked this new look. She liked it a lot. Maybe she was more Marilyn then Audrey then she thought?

"Chuck bass just the person I wanted to see, believe it or not" Blair Smirked.

The boy in question looked up from his phone which he was busy on when the former spoke. His mouth felt dry. He trailed his eyes from the heels to her legs all the way to her face. She was beautiful, she always was to him. She was noticeable skinnier yet she did not look as ill as she should. He knew what she was doing, obviously. Only once before her cheekbones looked like that yet she was still the most beautiful and sexiest woman he had ever seen.

"My, my, Miss Wardof, what can I do for you today?" Chuck asked.

"A little birdie told me you were having a party, my invitation seems to be lost in the post." Her lips pouted, eyes tighten. She looked like an angry kitten.

"Maybe you weren't invited?" Chuck suggested, humor in his voice.

"Oh that's a shame, I heard Carter Baizen was back in town, maybe I could find a fun ... activity to do with him?" Blair suggested innocently.

"Victrola, 10pm" was all she got in answer to her question before he started to walk away.

"Hmm maybe I might have plans." Blair called out grinning. She had plans indeed, plans to behead her former best friend.

_A little birdie has spoken _

_Our fallen Queen renamed lonely girl _

_Won't be so lonely tonight it seems _

_Looks like out old it girl has got a invitation to the ball_

_Let's hope her carriage doesn't turn into a pumpkin _

_You know you love me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip girl. _

Blair had no idea of what to wear.

Old Blair would wear something simple, something classic.

Serena would wear something sparkly.

What would new B wear?

_"It's a show tonight, let's be center stage" _M whispered.

"M you are quite right."

Three hours later and Blair was ready. Her hair was down and freshly blow dried, soft curls falling down her back. Her eyes dark and feline like and her lips a bright red.

A thick gold choker necklace rested on her milky throat.

A nude strapless dress covered her body, small and tight, covering until mid thigh, and the same belt from this morning on her waist.

A pair of strappy nude heels.

She was ready for tonight.

.

.

.

.


End file.
